Timmy Turner el recluta
by ocnarf
Summary: esto sigue siendo dentro de Once Upon a Time, mientras Junk sigue reclutando, surge un imprevisto en un cierto mundo mágico. Nota: Junk siendo de un mundo científicamente avanzado se niega a creer en la magia, por eso el llama planeta ne vez de mundo de hadas
1. Chapter 1

Timmy Turner el recluta: La Conquista del Mundo Mágico.

Timmy no entendía muy bien las cosas hace un tiempo un Jorgen le dijo que podría tener a sus padrinos, pero de pronto una señal extraña apareció en sus varitas y desaparecieron hace 6 meses, su ahora novia Tootie estaba con él en su camioneta.

"Lo último que dijeron es que estaban en guerra con una raza de piratas espaciales llamada: Magizi"

"Estoy seguro de que saldrán adelante Timmy, sabes que son duros, ustedes han sido retados y muchas veces ganaron"

"En esas ocasiones me base en mi ingenio, pero escúchame, siempre hemos sido un equipo, encima según Wanda esos piratas también manejan la magia para el combate, el único con esas características es Jorgen y él se verá superado en número"

"Timothy Turner".-una voz exclamo, era un hombre con gabardina negra azul y pelo negro.-"Mi nombre es el Agente Danny Fenton, me han enviado a reclutarte"

Timmy estaba intrigado, reclutarlo.

"Hace unos años en el 2004, sufrí un accidente veras mis padres son investigadores paranormales, caí por accidente en un portal y adquirí poderes de fantasmas, opere en Amity Park California hasta el 2007. La gente empezó a perseguirme, por lo que un grupo del gobierno se ofreció a entrenarme y quitarme a los que me perseguían, como no tenía salida, acepte y me hicieron hacer un duro examen. Pero logre pasarlo, desde entonces han callado a los medios y gracias a ellos apresamos a Vlad…con un poco de mi ayuda, se lo merecía"

"Porque ahora vienen…"

"Siempre hemos sabido del mundo de hadas, por lo menos el gobierno, pero hace meses que su líder Jorgen no se reporta"

"Es que tienen problemas con una raza de conquista llamada Magizi"

"Junk Hurk el inspector me hablo de ellos, su líder Lord Kered es el guerrero mágico mágico más fuerte de este universo, bueno contactaremos con Los Escuderos"

"¿Cómo los de la Edad Media?"

"No, son policías universales, patrullan 30 galaxias en total y han estado en guerra con estos piratas"

Danny apretó un aparato que tenía en su muñeca.

Esperaron, pacientemente.

"Este es Alter, el planeta central del Sagrado Consejo de Ancianos"

"Espera, Ancianos, los mismos de la biblia"

"Así es"

"Los Ancianos están ocupados con un problema en una dimensión paralela relacionada con el pueblo StoryBook de la Tierra, así que sean breves y rápidos"

"Mi nombre es Danny Fenton, soy amigo Junk Hurk y hay problemas en el mundo de hadas, Lord Kered…"

"No hay tiempo para eso, si esas hadas no quisieron nuestra ayuda antes no pensamos dársela ahora, tratamos montar defensa `pero su líder, quien es un imbécil y sin tácticas ni cerebro, nos hecho por la puerta"

Timmy pensó típico de Jorgen, nunca dispuesto a aceptar que hay seres más poderosos que él, de pronto vio que había señal.

"Muy bien enviare a dos novatos, una se llama Sarah Hurk y el otro se llama Donovah , y antes de que pregunten si es la hija de Junk, es tenaz como su padre y por suerte no rebelde a las reglas"

"Listo, tienes suerte Bullrock no es fácil de convencer chico"

Mundo mágico.

Había varias casas en fuego, cráteres, calles destruidas, el ataque había sido ingenioso puesto que Lord Kered envió sondas camufladas en basura espacial y cuando invadieron de manera externa, las sondas internas empezaron a destruir las viviendas de las hadas habiéndose colocado silenciosamente en cada una de ellas, desde el espacio una nave redonda pero con ventana y tecnológica, un hombre miraba tenía unos grandes músculos, una armadura negra azul oscura, ansioso porque sus tropas dejaran a Jorgen al famosa hada más ruda del universo, pues a diferencia de varios magizis a él le gustaba medirse con los líderes de los pueblos que atacaban con un igual.

"Lord Morfourks quiero que rodeen esa antena en forma de estrella me imagino que esa es su fuente central de poder o inteligencia, me voy a encargar de esto yo"

En el capitolio mágico.

El hada más fuerte de todas luchaba mientras a su lado otras hadas disparaban cuando un hombre encapuchado apareció con varios hombres y robots.

"Quienes son ustedes"

"Oh no, no tienen que temer nosotros no somos enemigos, somos Policías Espaciales, hemos venido a investigar por la presencia de invasores no autorizados"

"Ustedes de nuevo, ya les digimos que no queremos ayuda…yo soy"

"Jorgen Von Strangulo, tu reputación han llegado a nuestros oídos, no eres tú el hada que escapo de la Batalla contra Los Señores Oscuros de la magia en otra dimensión, se dice que los que sobrevivieron fueron conocidos por la valentía de luchar hasta la muerte, tu no serás un desertor, tengo entendido que un Oscuro fue suplantado por un humano en esa Tierra con Magia (si Once Upon a Time)"

Jorgen miraba como podían saber que era un desertor de esa batalla, Los Oscuros de varios mundos mágicos se unieron en esa dimensión y los seres más fuertes como el en la magia acudieron librándose una gran Batalla que duro 100 años, al final el Consejo de Ancianos decidieron separar la dimensión con Magia de la suya.

"Díganme esa estrella con antena es una sede estratégica o…"

"Es la fuente principal de nuestra magia"

"Oh, qué bien gracias por responder mi duda".-hizo una señal y la antena cayo por explosivos bien camuflados.-"Ustedes ahora y este planeta pasa a manos de mí, Lord kered el líder de los Magizis"

"No me arrodillare ante nadie"

"Jajá…señor hada ruda porque no decidimos esto a la antigua una batalla entre líderes, si ganas me iré, de cualquier manera no son dignos oponentes, si yo gano colonizaremos es mundo, te dejare seguir siendo su líder en los asuntos internos de este planeta, pero el líder supremo seré yo, les conviene bajo mi cuidado, ya no abra pixies o hadas oscuras que traten de controlarlos, porque ya me encargue de ellos"

De pronto vio arriba y vio a dos seres que estaban con trajes muy parecidos astronautas de Buzz Lightyear salvo que era de color blanco y azul parecía metálico en vez de laser había un anillo plateado-gris.

"Alto ahí magizi, soy el escudero de la galaxia Andromeda Donovah"

"Y yo soy la Escudero del planeta Tierra, la Vía Láctea, Sarah Hurk, estas bajo arresto por ataque ilegal a este planeta"

"Jajá…dos escuderos y jovencitos, la niña valoriana es la única amenaza el humano extra galáctico es basura puedo sentir su poder, después de todo los seres de la vía láctea como nosotros siempre hemos sido los más fuertes del multiverso. Quid Chui, Morfourks encárguense de ellos. Yo iré por el pez gordo. El resto vayan al puente mágico, monitoreen cualquier visita indeseada"

En Dimmsdale.

Timmy buscaba en su cuarto lago muy especial mientras que Tootie y Danny conversaban.

"Aquí esta, Jimmy lo construyo antes de irse en el 2006 por si no tenía a Wanda y Cosmo".-mostro un aparato amarillo con una especie de lápiz o algo parecido con estrella.

"Poof Poof"

"No Poof, no es un juguete, es un transportador mágico"

"Voy con ustedes, hace rato que no peleo con nadie"

"NOOO".-un hombre voló hasta la casa y vio a todos.

"Yo iré a ese planeta mágico, mi hija está ahí, ustedes Timmy y Alex vayan a StoryBook,…"

"Señor Hurk, yo iré por mis amigos"

"Bien, Timmy y yo iremos a ese mundo, ustedes vayan a ese pueblo y vigilen"

Nota: se habrán dado cuenta que Junk juega un rol similar a Nick Fury y está reclutando gente.

Lord Kered es como Freezer, pero con la diferencia de que prefiere luchar el mismo con los opositores y líderes que dejar que sus hombres le roben las peleas, que él considera dignas


	2. Chapter 2

Yo no soy el dueño de estos personajes, cada uno pertenece a su autor, salvo los míos.

Kered esquivaba un golpe de Jorgen, riéndose de sus intentos, desapareció de su vista, era increíble, volvió a reaparecer conectándole un codazo en el estómago con leve fuerza y le dio una bofetada que sirvió para enviarle contra una casa.

"Vamos Jorgen, se supone que eres el hada más ruda del universo"

"Ya basta, ya basta".-Jorgen salto en el aire y le conecto un golpe en el cuello.

"Uh vaya…una liebre eres no"

"Liebre"

"Si, no oíste del cuento de la tortuga y la libre, la tortuga por ser más estratégica y lenta pudo ganarle al conejo por que se precipitaba, tú me estás dando golpes bien rápidos y fuertes sin un plan. En este caso yo estoy tranquilo y ni uso todo mi poder, soy lento ahora".-Kered le agarro la mano a Jorgen y este sintió un dolor como nunca antes de romperle y arrancarle el brazo.-"Mira ahí está tu brazo, si mis cálculos son correctos tu poder es de 42.000 impresionante para un planeta insignificante e infantil como este, pero volvamos al mundo real quieres Jorgen…mi poder es de 530.000, nunca me podrás ganar la era en que tu raza concedía deseos llego a su fin. Siempre haciendo lo mismo te adaptas a la ropa y costumbres, pero siempre las viejas reglas, antes mi raza eran brutos que luchaban sin parar, yo entrene y viaje por mi cuenta para adaptarme al universo cambiante, buscando rivales fuertes, igual que los Ancianos del Universo, la biblia dice esto y aquello sobre ellos. Para que lo sepan el Apocalipsis fue una guerra antigua, los humanos andan diciendo que es el día final y no saben, Dios es quien le dio a mi raza estos poderes y será Dios quien decida cuando acabara todo. Yo busco el orden en el universo, tu pueblo no será destruido sino que se someterá a mi control y ya no abra más caos"

"Haaa"

El hada lanzo un rayo rosado que no hizo más que mover y derrumbar un edificio pequeño.

"Jajá, solo levantaste polvo".-el tirano espacial cargo una bola de magia eléctrica, pero el ataque nunca llego lago le pego muy fuerte tan sólido que salió disparado impactándose cerca de un planeta cercano a este reino, un hombre con el cabello marrón apareció.

"Hada estas herido ve a recuperarte"

El ser voló y volvió achocar contra el luchador espacial mágico.

"Un valoriano, ustedes se extinguieron hace siglos, ustedes acabaron con nuestro planeta, morirás por ello"

Lanzo un rayo que choco contra dos haces dorados de los ojos del valoriano.

El hada veía como esos extraterrestres con poderes se movían muy rápido era claro que ambos se medían y no usaban todo su poder, de pronto el valoriano agarro al magizi y se estrelló de cara contra un meteorito que el magizo voló en pedazos con un rayo de energía.

En otra parte.

"No podemos hacerles daño, mi querida Wanda, asi que como será nuestro fin…"

"Oye chico romántico ella es mia"

"Basta juan, Cosmo"

"Wanda tiene razón".-todos voltearon y vieron que era Timmy al cual abrazaron.-"Tengo un plan, tenemos, es huir"

"Huir Timmy, pero…"

"Es imposible ganarles ahora, por eso hay que evacuar, Junk Hurk me dijo que pronto ira a una dimensión paralela, ahí podrán recuperarse hasta que esto acabe".

En otra parte Sarah y Quid Chi luchaban en el aire, esquivándose y dándose ataques por doquier, Donnovah tenía varias dificultades para luchar contra le experimentado Morfourks.

"Yo esperaba luchar contra Bullrock, tenemos cuentas pendientes, pero bueno algo es algo"

En otro lado.

Dos objetos chocaron y se dieron con todo, la onda expansiva era grande, Kered estaba siendo asfixiado por la fuerza del alienígena, Junk lo arrojo lejos chocando contra un asteroide.

"Ya está, acabe con esta basura"

Miro y vio a su hija luchar contra el pirata espacial.

"Elegiste la pelea equivocada"


End file.
